1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to land vehicles, and more particularly to occupant- or rider-propelled land vehicles.
2. Related Art
The bicycle is referred to by some as the greatest invention. Unfortunately as our modern society tends toward a more sedentary lifestyle, we utilize the greatest invention less and less, and instead are mind-numbingly entertained by computers and video games. The result of our increased fondness of electronic entertainment and the corresponding decrease in physical activity is a society plagued by both adult and childhood obesity. In addition to our waning physical condition, our intellect is likewise being diminished by hours upon hours in front of the television.
There exist tricycles which have adapted for use therewith simulated airplane and motorcycle parts. These simulated parts however are designed only for use with tricycles and as such are cumbersome and prevent skilled technical riding of a bicycle if used in conjunction therewith. Thus, there is a need for a device that encourages active play while at the same time stimulates the intellect. More specifically, there is a need for an invention that on the one hand encourages young people to get out and be active by riding their bicycles, and on the other hand simultaneously ignites a desire from within for a deeper understanding about world and/or American history.